


The Primrose Path

by MadamIchaIcha



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamIchaIcha/pseuds/MadamIchaIcha
Summary: A little mishap on the training field allows Ino an impromptu glimpse inside the mind of a very distracted teammate. When she teases him about it, he turns the tables and offers her a very exclusive opportunity, one which requires discretion. For Ino, her annoyance fades into curiosity, but where will this path lead her?
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Crouching low on a large tree branch, Ino surveiled the surrounding forest. She was tucked away in its lush canopy of leaves, feeling secluded enough to begin her sensory training. Closing her eyes, the determined kunoichi focused her mind and chakra, seeking out her opponents. She had been steadily improving her abilities for the last two years, but she continuously tested herself, striving only for excellence. She needed to increase her speed, and that included pressuring herself with a multitude of challengers to ensure she would be well adept to handle the task, no matter the situation. Having fought through the war that ended a year ago, Ino realized that she needed to widen her training regimen, wanting to be exceptionally adaptable in any situation.

Kneeling along the craggy moss covered branch, she focused, brows pinching and lips pressed into a firm line. She was a stern vision of concentration as she focused on her surroundings, the buzzing hum of grasshoppers and cicadas along with the occasional shuffle of the tree leaves as the wind whipped through the foliage were the only sounds she immediately picked up on. Granted, it was rather tranquil and relaxing, but ultimately offered nothing in terms of training. She needed a challenge.

Since Choji was on leave to spend some time with his beloved Karui in Kumogakure, it left her and Shikamaru looking for another two man team to spar with. Luckily for them, Rock Lee and Gai Sensei liked spending most of their days off challenging each other in exhaustive, and downright ludicrous, ways. So when they bumped into a bored Neji and Tenten, they were more than happy to accept her invitation to train.

Choosing to backtrack closer to where the teams initially set off, she at least hoped that would increase the likeliness of picking up on one of their chakra signatures, since there were only two of them she and Shikamaru had to contend with today. Along her way, the distant sound of running water caught her attention. Taking a hard right, Ino diverted her steps toward the river that bisected the landscape of the training ground.

Upon reaching the largest tree along the riverbank, she once again began to focus, taking in the new surroundings, monitoring for any disturbances. With the rushing waters flowing beneath her, it was a new obstacle to overcome, but she was able to hone in on a few chirping birds in their nest about 150 yards west of her position. As she couldn't pick up on much else, it was quickly becoming an uneventful training session, but a ninja endures. All she had to do was wait, and listen.

Since she was unable to sense anyone around for quite some time, she honed back in on the bird family to the west. Making the seals she needed to signal her Mind Transfer jutsu, she locked onto her target of the adult bird in the nest. Hopefully, the use of its wings would give her the bird's eye view of the training ground, and a sneak peak at where everyone else was hiding. Much to her surprise, she was so focused she missed the flash of movement from above, and found herself seeing a whirlwind of color as she was knocked into a field of blue.

Suddenly, she was swimming... fast. Her fins carrying her through the water effortlessly, slicing through the currents at top speed. Gliding over brilliant corals, swirling under arches of glittering rock through the azure water that sparkled so brightly in the sunshine. The warmth percolated down through the churning sea, making her skin tingle, as she thirsted for the crisp relief of the sea breeze at the surface. She raced upwards, breaching the surface with ease and grace as she arched up and over the waves. That's when she noticed it.

A ship.

Wanting to get closer, she swam over towards where the ship was docked on the coast. It was rough and jagged with large rocks, a place so unkind, she could hardly understand why anyone would choose to dock their ship here. Using the swelling tide to bring her closer with each wave, she approached curiously, using the large rock to hide herself. From her view point, the ship appeared empty, no sign of any one or anything thing.

"Gotcha!" a deep voice shouted from above.

Following the sudden sound, she could only make out an outline of a man hovering above her, the sun blinding her as she tried to make out his face. She must've flinched from the surprise because she felt her grip slip, crying out as she fell back into the water. Upon falling, she slammed into the rocks that dotted the coastline beneath the tides, immediately feeling a crippling pain along the side of her head as she gasped in shock. Her head was spinning and throbbing as she felt the water swallow her sinking body. The light dimmed around her slowly as she felt the air leave her lungs, a trail of tiny bubbles floating above her towards the surface. Instinctively, her arms shot out in one last attempt to grasp anything to hold onto as she was carried away by the current.

Then she felt it.

Hands.

Hands that seemed to grab onto her and squeeze, warm arms wrapping around her and pulling her close to their body. She felt her head fall back against their chest, briefly thinking how pleasant this feeling was. Settling against the warm body that had wrapped itself around her, she let her eyes drift shut. But before the darkness could claim her, she felt her body being hurled through the air, her back hitting the ground with a jarring thud. At the sudden impact, she felt the choking return of air to her lungs, as she coughed up enough water to fill a canteen. Catching her breath, she rolled onto her back, squinting as she tried to make out the face of her savior looming over her. The sun was still behind him, but as his dark shadow slowly came into focus as he knelt beside her, she could make out his pale, glowing eyes.

"What's your name, handsome?" she pondered aloud, her hand running along the line of his jaw.

"You can't be serious," the man chastised, disbelief apparent in his tone as he stood and walked past two other shadowy figures behind him.

"Neji, take it easy. She just needs a minute to acclimate," one of their voices echoed.

It was so bright when she was finally able to open her eyes completely, but the blurry picture was vaguely familiar. Faces were crowded around her sprawled form on the ground. Trying to focus on each face, she quickly recognized her teammate and friends, but they looked concerned, well, at least two of them did.

"What just happened?" Ino questioned, looking around in confusion, "I was just swimming and saw a ship."

"Oh great, you're concussed."

"Calm down, Shikamaru," Tenten soothed, "She'll be alright soon enough. Just give her some time."

"Why'd you have to hit her so hard, Neji?"

"Isn't this training? What good would it do to hold back, Nara?"

"Doesn't mean you get to be as rough as you want. She's our medic and you split her head open."

"Shut it, both of you!" Tenten scolded, hating the fact that Rock Lee and Gai were off somewhere having fun walking on their hands while she was stuck with the brooding Mr. Fussy Britches.

"What's going on?" Ino asked, grabbing her head as it throbbed in pain.

"Ino-chan, you took a hit to the head and went down pretty hard. You fell out of the tree and into the river. Luckily, Neji was able to find you and pull you out. How are you feeling?"

"My head... it feels kind of funny," she admitted, wiping the tickle at her temple. "Am I bleeding?"

"Come on, let's get you standing. Tsunade definitely needs to take a look at that gash. Neji and Shikamaru, gather our supplies. We need to head back. Now."

At the feeling of being suddenly vertical, Ino slumped over, hands falling to prop herself up on her knees. Her head was still spinning and she was currently fighting the urge to be sick. The high pitched ringing in her ear was getting louder, but she had to push through it. Taking a deep breath, Ino lifted up and nodded to Tenten.

"Let's go. I'll be fine," the determined blonde reassured, falling into step beside Tenten as the group headed back towards town.

As she walked in front of him, Neji couldn't help but notice how her soaked clothing clung to her body. He also couldn't help notice how the small skirt she wore was pushed up and skewed by the rough river waters, slightly exposing the bottom of her fish net covered ass cheeks. Each step, each sway of her hips, taunted him as he was mesmerized by the alternating glimpses of flesh. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Why did she have to rub up against him like that while he was pulling her to shore? Now he just wanted to take her roughly against the nearest tree. But that thought, however amusing, was cut off prematurely as he watched her body slump forward.

"Ahhh!" Ino screamed, gripping the sides of her head.

The high pitched ringing was suddenly louder, sharp pain radiating through her head as her mind began to feel fuzzy. Ino felt her body go limp as she was consumed in complete darkness. After a few seconds, a small picture emerged from the pitch black surrounding her. There in front of her, was her own body, face down on the ground.

Oh no... I transferred...

She knew all too well what the sensation of mind transference felt like, she just couldn't figure out why it was happening now. She didn't even make the seals to perform this jutsu, it should not have been physically possible. But here she was, stuck inside someone's mind. But whose?

Looking around, she pulled the last few memories out of the short term bank, and flipped through them. Stunned by what she saw and heard, she was frozen in disbelief. After overhearing a rather intense three-word command, Ino quickly released the jutsu, popping back into her own body with a dizzy wave of nausea.

"Gah! Ino, what the fuck?!" Neji fumed, grabbing his head as her presence left his mind.

Still reeling from what she found, she turned and pointed an accusatory finger at the Hyuga heir, narrowing her gaze on the man. "Y-you!"

"Ino..." Neji hissed, rubbing his temple, "Explain yourself."

"I think you should explain yourself."

Sure, she was a bit of a flirt and no stranger to lusting after someone, but the shit that went through that man's mind while he watched her was something else entirely. She had watched his eyes follow the curve of her breasts down to the mesh netting of her tiny purple top, lingering on the protruding nipple that was barely visible through the fabric. She had seen the way his eyes stayed glued to her ass as trekked back to the village, and heard what he wanted to do to it. It had initially made her blush, but the novelty of this experience was becoming increasingly hilarious to her. Never knowing the ol' stick-in-the-mud to even be capable of such lustful urges, Ino couldn't wait to spill the proverbial beans.

"What is she talking about?" Shikamaru interrupted, glancing between the two agitated shinobi currently staring each other down.

"Nothing," Neji answered quickly, grabbing the blonde by her elbow and pulling her off to the side away from the others.

"Stay out of my head, woman."

Ino gulped as his words were sharp enough to cut through the air between them. His usual diplomatic articulation was there, but the icy tone was a new touch.

"Wow, Neji. Never pegged you as a closet pervert. You're suddenly very interesting," she winked while biting on her bottom lip, teasing the man that had been caught red-handed.

"Classy, as always."

"You're just pissed I caught 'The Great Neji Hyuga' in a moment of instinctual perversity. You act all high and mighty, but on the inside… you're dying to do dirty, dirty things to me, aren't you?"

"Ino, think very carefully before making any accusations."

"I heard it Neji," she deadpanned, eyeing him with a raised brow. She wondered why he would even try to deny it, he obviously knew she was capable of finding the truth in his mind. That was kind of her thing.

Mercurial eyes met cerulean orbs as Neji closed the distance between them. Eyes narrowing, he leaned closer to her, his sneering face looming over her smug expression.

"And?" the Byakugan user interrogated from under his stern brow, as if he had done nothing wrong.

"And you, my dear, have a problem."

"Which is?"

"I'm telling everyone," Ino chuckled, rubbing her hands together with excitement. She thought this piece of juicy gossip would do just well for tonight.

It was Friday after all, which meant it was girls' night. She was bursting at the seams as it was, and she couldn't wait to gossip about their little mishap, and how revealing it had been. It would seem she and the girls had Neji all wrong. This sort of information was bound to cause a riot with her friends.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh, Neji-kun," Ino chirped, "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"C'mon guys, let's go!" Tenten called over to them.

"This conversation isn't over," Neji promised, watching the infuriating woman walk away from him so jovially. Even with a head injury, she just couldn't help herself.

"We'll see," the smiling blonde called over her shoulder, she couldn't wait to see the frustrating man try to talk his way out of this one.

****

"It's to be expected," Tsunade clarified as she took her seat behind her desk to address everyone in the room. She paused to overlook the file that Shizune handed to her, nodding as she finished flipping through the charts and set it down on her desk.

"She took a hit of chakra and physical force to a very sensitive part of the brain, the part that is responsible for her mental jutsu connection. And for some reason, the blow caused a bit of a short circuit, causing the random misfire. These headaches are likely triggers, or precursors, for such a reaction. While it is unpleasant for both parties, it cannot be helped, and is only temporary. I'm not sure for how long, but it will eventually go away. I will say, the fact that she can pull the connection back after it has been randomly initiated is a good sign. This should likely dissipate in the next 24 hours, until then, someone needs to be with her at all times to watch after her if she does link in again. She almost drowned this time, let's not create a next time. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," the group replied collectively.

"You three know the most about her condition and will take turns staying by her side. Work out the schedule amongst yourselves. Ino, you and one other person will report back here in 24 hours, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," she replied dispiritedly. She felt like a reprimanded child, now in need of having a babysitter.

I'm almost 19 for crying out loud, this is so unfair!

"Good. You are dismissed," Tsunade barked, waiving them off as she busied herself with more paperwork.

"C'mon," Tenten reassured, putting her hand on Ino's shoulders. "Let's go get ready for tonight at my place. We'll get you all cleaned up and then we'll go meet Hinata and Sakura-chan."

"Sounds good," Ino replied, smiling at the prospect of a hot shower.

She was soaked, starting to chafe, smelled of river water, and had something green tangled in her ponytail. On top of that, her head was still bothering her a little bit. Tsunade had healed the tear in her scalp, but the ache persisted. With everything that had happened today, she'd had almost no time to dissect her newfound knowledge. The fact that someone as uptight as Neji Hyuga was even capable of such thoughts, was a revelation. He was so surly and reserved, who knew he could have such a weakness?

****

After gathering a few items from her own apartment, Ino followed Tenten back to her place, where they both cleaned up and began to get ready for girls' night. It had been a long day, and they couldn't wait to meet up with their friends and indulge in food, drink, and gossip. They spent most days working and training hard, only to pick dirt from under their fingernails and out of wounds... but on Friday nights, they were picking out snacks and outfits. It was a simple pleasure, really, but one she very much looked forward to each week.

They usually met Hinata at the Hyuga manor, and started their evening in the private tea room. They would partake in the fanciest of treats and champagne drinks the manor had to offer, then they would go downtown and party their faces off. Sometimes it was just drinks at a bar, and other times, they wanted to dance until dawn. Some nights, they didn't even have to leave the Hyuga property to have fun. Part of the excitement was letting the evening plan itself, just letting go and enjoying a night out with your closest friends. They all stayed so busy these days, but at least they still had this one standing commitment. No head injury could keep her from attending, and neither could he.

Was she amused by the indecent comments from Neji? Yes. Was she thrilled at the prospect of seeing him again so soon afterward? Not particularly. She was still formulating a plan in regards to dealing with him, but she wouldn't need to worry about that tonight. Neji lived clear on the other side of the building, so she highly doubted they would run into each other tonight, much to her relief.


	2. Chapter 2

After her and the girls went through a few bottles of champagne, Ino felt like she was melting into her cushion on her floor. It was unbelievably hot. The stuffy wooden tea room lacked circulation on this summer evening, and so she decided to open the doors that led out to the pool area. The rest of the girls were stuck in a heated debate over which shift at the hospital was the worst, but that didn't really matter to her. Pretty much any shift was a pain, especially since she still had to work part time at the flower shop.

Leaving the ruckus of voices, she walked over to the glass door, sliding it open. Stepping into the night, drink in hand, she inhaled the enticing evening breeze. The sun had barely set, the sky still an inky shade of deep purple as shadows disappeared momentarily. Walking out to the pool area, she could see the twinkle of fireflies above the water's surface. Entranced by the spectacle of their movement, Ino missed the shadow in the water approaching her.

"Careful. Wouldn't want you to fall in, again."

"Jeeze, you scared me!" Ino blurted, flinching from his sudden appearance. "Creep much?"

"What?" Neji questioned in disbelief, "I was here first. You're the one creeping on me while I'm trying to swim."

"I... I wasn't. I came out here to enjoy the pool. But now that I know it'll be impossible, I'll be going."

"I'm not done talking with you, woman."

"Fuck off, Neji!" she called over her shoulder while stomping back towards the tea room doors, completely oblivious to the grin tugging on the corner of his mouth.

She hadn't been prepared for that. She had dirt on the man, and yet she was having a hard time keeping control of the conversation. He was the one who should be embarrassed, not her. What was his deal?

"Ino-chan, there you are!" Hinata smiled, handing her a cup of fresh brewed tea.

"Thanks, Hinata. But since it's so hot, I thought I'd go for a swim."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Sakura agreed, joining the others as they jumped up and down with excitement.

So much for her plan of confronting him right now. His nonchalance was unsettling to her, did he really enjoy teasing her this much? How far was he willing to go to get a rise out of her? Ino wasn't sure, but the idea of finding out was somewhat exciting. Too bad she and the girls had to run him off now, she was definitely looking forward to seeing him squirm. Now that she knew how he thought of her, surely she could toy with him as retribution.

"It's not here," Ino stated in confusion, rummaging through her bag desperately. "Tenten, you saw me pack my swimsuit, right?"

"Um, I think so..." she thought, tapping her finger along her bottom lip.

"I could have sworn I packed it," Ino claimed in a deflated tone.

"It's okay, Ino-chan. There are spares in the pool house bathroom," Hinata announced, as they each went their separate ways to change.

Chugging the rest of her drink, Ino set the glass down and walked out onto the patio, ready to face him. Looking around, she saw no signs of Neji, which she assumed was probably for the best, and shrugged it off as she made her way through the door of the pool house. In the bathroom that was just to the right of the main entrance, was a large wooden dresser that was full of swim suits and towels for guests. Flipping through the stacks of vibrant materials, Ino found a purple and teal bikini that would do just fine. Closing the drawers, she turned around to change into the skimpy suit, only to come face to face with Neji's dripping body as he leaned against the doorway, drinking in the sight of her.

She wanted to yell at him for sneaking up on her again, then push him out of the way so she could close the door... but she couldn't stop staring. Clad in only swimming trunks, the rest of his glorious body was completely exposed. Tiny water droplets beaded off his wet and tousled hair, landing upon the taught skin that covered the sinuous muscle of his lithe torso. Without his usual headband, his dark locks fell down into his face. Through the damp strands, she could see the look he was giving her, and it sent chills down her spine. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Ino pulled herself out of the stupor the nearly naked man put her in, smiling at him with saccharine sweetness.

"Could you please leave so I can change? Or are you here to watch, creepy?"

"I'm not leaving until we finish our conversation."

"And which one was that, Neji-kun?" she smirked, wanting him to say it out loud.

"I believe you know the one."

"Oh! The one where I caught you wanting to have your way with me? Is that the one you wanted to discuss?"

"Yes," he clipped, visibly irritated.

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"Good, now listen up," he stated calmly, inching his way toward her. "You can stop playing games with me. I know you won't say a word to anyone about what you saw and heard, you're too embarrassed. It's written all over your face."

"You obviously don't know me very well," she smirked, wanting him to sweat it out. The more he thought she might say something, the better. Hopefully, she could leave it at that for now.

"You aren't going to say anything, because then you'd have to explain why you hate it so much. But it won't be true, will it?" he teased, "Even I know you are secretly loving this."

She went to move around him, but her plan of walking right out of the bathroom was halted abruptly as a toned arm against the door frame blocked her exit.

"Watch it, perv boy. I don't care who you are, you can't treat me this way!"

Her hands came up to push him out of the way, but as they made contact with his firm chest, Neji grabbed hold of her wrists, slamming the door shut with his heel as he stalked towards her. Chuckling at the panic that was written all over her large cerulean eyes, he continued to walk her back until her backside made contact with the bathroom counter. Coming to a startling halt as she hit the counter, Neji pressed his hips against hers, pinning her into place. As he felt the warmth of her body heat radiate through his core, he released a sigh. Having Ino exactly where he wanted her, Neji leaned down towards her shock-plagued face slowly, taking her quivering bottom lip between his teeth, as he tugged on it playfully.

Quieting a gasp, Ino tried to control her expression, not wanting to give into his advances so easily. But she'd be lying if she said she wasn't entirely opposed to the idea of seeing his desires through. Neji was intense in his own way, surely it wouldn't be that terrible of an experience for her.

Her body was not helping matters. It reacted on its own, her brain having to work overtime to try and qualm its growing urge as her resolve began to crumble. However, there was something odd about the way he looked at her, it was a hard emotion to place, but it was there. Still, her curiosity grew.

"If you want to act like a brat, you will be treated like one," he clarified, his eyes darkening as they looked her up and down.

It was clear he was in control of her now, she had grown quiet and timid, a far cry from what she had so recently been. She may be acting tough, like she was putting up a fight, but it was obvious there wasn't any fight left in her. He would just have to show her the truth.

"You make me sick. Release me this instant, Neji… or… or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Read my mind again? Why don't I just save you the trouble."

He wasn't a fool, he knew the obnoxious blonde was goading him on for a reason. Why else would she flaunt herself in front of a man she knows thirsts for her body?

Unless, she also wanted it.

She would have fled a lot earlier had the thought displeased her as much as she was letting on. As a head member of a noble clan that could get anything he wanted at any time, Neji was in some respects, spoiled. It was common place to have women fawning over him, not once had he ever needed to persuade anybody for such pleasures. However, he wasn't one to back down from a challenge, and this woman was certainly challenging. She tried to seem disgusted by him and his lecherous thoughts, but her body couldn't lie as well as her mouth could.

When the simpering blonde's breath hitched as their bodies pressed against one another, he knew he wasn't pushing the matter. This was exactly where she wanted to be. He had released her wrists long ago, her hands still upon his chest, yet here she was... looking at him with a scowl on her blushing cheeks. She was painting a very conflicting picture, but it was one he didn't need his Byakugan to see through.

She wanted him.

"Admit it. You're curious," he breathed, a smirk returning to his lips when she made no move to leave.

With a sudden firm grasp on her hindquarters, Neji picked her up, placing her down onto the cold granite of the spacious counter top. Staring deep into her eyes, his hands came to rest on her knees, spreading them open slowly, waiting for any sign of resistance as he stepped between them. Inch by inch, his hands smoothed their way up her thighs until they met the hem of her black skirt. When she still made no effort to stop him, he allowed his hands to dip beneath the hem and wander further up her skirt until he found the waistband of her panties. Her eyes were closed now, her breathing more labored, but still, she waited silently for him to continue. His fingers now resting on her hips, Neji let his thumb drop down and swipe across the front of her panties. It was a light, but intentional caress, one that caused her to gasp as she felt her skin prickle in reaction to his touch.

The simple brush of his finger sent a shock wave through her body, her hips widening on their own as his thumb repeated slow circles across the deliciously sensitive area. Through the thin material of her panties, he could feel the heat emanate from her center, his slow traces over the throbbing bud was causing a flood of racy reactions from this woman as her nails dug into the skin on his shoulder.

"N-Neji... wait..." she whimpered halfheartedly.

"You'll have to sound more convincing than that, Yamanaka," he chuckled darkly, cupping a hand firmly against her and the moistening membrane of fabric.

"Ass!" she spouted angrily, hating the fact that she was being turned on by the likes of him.

"Yes, yours is very nice. Although, I'm sure you heard me admiring it earlier, isn't that right?"

Trying to hide her deceiving face, Ino turned away from the man's warm breath against the shell of her ear, her lips trembling as she tried to swallow a groan. Neji's hand was still rubbing against her sex, drawing larger circles around her sensitive mound of flesh. The intensity was starting to make her feel dizzy, and she felt the need to escape... quickly. At this rate, she wouldn't last much longer.

It's not like she'd never had sex before, but it was always such a let down. She would spend hours getting gussied up, only to pick the one man who couldn't hold out for more than a few seconds before the whole experience was suddenly over. Having lost her faith in ever finding the satisfaction she craved, Ino was stupefied to find it here, with him of all people. She felt so raw, so aroused, so bare before this man's eyes, like helpless prey about to be devoured.

Her curiosity was winning.

She needed to know.

Ino had served herself up to him on a silver platter. She had let this little tiff turn her on, and with the way Neji's fingers were teasing her most sensitive of places, it was difficult to keep reminding herself this shouldn't be happening. But deep down, that sense of doing something so wrong was actually making her head fall back and her mouth drop open in pure bliss. She didn't want him to stop... she wanted more.

Letting out a heady moan, Ino instantly blushed, not recognizing the sound that just escaped her lips. She had given him exactly what he was searching for judging by the muffled scoff at the nape of her neck. But before he could question her lovely chorus, Ino's eyes snapped open as she heard a knock at the door.

"Ino-chan? Are you in there? Did you find a bathing suit?"

"Hinata? Is that you?" Ino smirked, staring at the glowering man in spite.

She was saved!

"Don't even think about it," Neji whispered maliciously, not willing to let his meal escape his grip. He was famished, mouth watering by the second in his excruciating hunger for her.

"Hinata, you won't believe what happen-AAH!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Neji had taken her swollen bud between two fingers, pinching and massaging it in his grip. A low growl escaped his mouth as he clasped onto her bottom lip again in an effort to cease her talking.

"Ino-chan?! Is it your head, again? Tsunade-sama said to be careful over the next few hours until the head spells pass. You can't have your jutsu acting up on just anyone, you know."

With a knowing grin, the ravenous man let go of her lip and looked down at the panting mind reader. With her mouth agape, cheeks flushed, and eyes half open, she was quite a sinful sight. He took great pleasure in watching her every move, hanging on every sound she made, his ministrations unyielding in their torment.

"Answer her so she'll go away. I'm not done with you, woman."

"Fuck. Y-You."

"We'll get there. But in the mean time, be a good girl and tell her you're fine."

"I-Ino-chan?"

"Ah… yeah, Hinata. I-I'm fine. I promise."

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't need any help?"

"No..."

"No, you're not fine?!" Hinata squeaked, fearing what could have happened.

"Yamanaka..." the man hissed between clinched teeth in impatience.

"Hinata, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute. My head is feeling... mmmuch better."

"Oh, okay then. I'll leave you to change. Take it easy, and meet the rest of us out by the pool when you're ready."

Bowing to the closed door between them, Hinata retreated, the soft patter of her feet signaling their seclusion once again. As the sound of footsteps disappeared, Neji let go of his pincer-like grip on her, causing her to release a groan she had been holding back.

"Interesting turn of events, wouldn't you say?" he grinned, planting his hands on either side of her.

"How so? They'll be back to check on me in a minute. Now, move so I can change. You've had your fun, now leave me be."

"You haven't seen fun yet, I'm just getting started," he promised in a menacing tone, gripping her behind the knees and pulling her up against the growing bulge in his swim trunks.

He had become excited during the act of almost being caught with his hands up her skirt, and now he was simply reminding her of the fate they now shared. His apparent erection rubbed against the moistened center of her panties, taunting her with what's to come... what could soon be hers. She could lie through her teeth and tell him she wasn't interested, but he knew their unfinished business would send her straight back to him.

Choosing to let her stew in it, Neji released his grip on her, and backed away slowly. He had barely touched her, but she looked plenty bothered and disheveled sitting on that counter. This was fortunate because he wanted to leave her unsatisfied, wanted her to come crawling back to him, begging for more. He had given her the tiniest of samples, and looked forward to seeing what she would do for seconds.

"You know where to find me when you get curious."

"As if I would be curious about you!"

"You will be. That knot of arousal sitting tightly in your tummy, that nagging reminder of being unfulfilled, and the way you are looking at me right now tell me everything I need to know. Anything you say is meaningless, because I can see the truth. Come find me when you see it, too."

As he shut the door behind him, Ino stood, staring at her vulgar reflection. Her bedroom eyes appeared dark and glazed over, her cheeks were flushed, and her skirt was pushed up, exposing her panties. Perturbed, she looked away, hating the fact that her face had so easily betrayed her. She hated that he was right, and most of all, she hated that she didn't hate it. Blaming her mounting frustration on the disappointment she had with her own actions, Ino pulled herself together and changed into her swimsuit quickly. She was all too eager to put some distance between her and what just transpired inside that bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

A bright beam of morning sunshine peeked through the open curtains, warming her face and causing her to stir. Looking around, she noticed she was sprawled out across the couch in the tea room, with no sign of anyone else. Assuming she was likely the first to pass out, the others were probably able to make it to the spare beds in the guest wing. Removing the empty bottle of champagne from her lap and sitting up, she stretched her arms high over her head, twisting out the slight knots in her spine and neck.

Through the quiet stillness of the empty room, she could clearly hear the chirping of the morning birds outside. Jealous of their chipper demeanor, she stood and followed her feet down the main corridor towards the kitchen in search of caffeine. After tying the belt of her robe tighter around her waist, Ino ran a finger through her long blonde locks, having lost her hair tie sometime during the night. Taming the mass of unruly curls from her still-damp bedhead, she pulled her hair over her left shoulder, tucking a bit behind her ear as she rummaged through the kitchen cabinets, looking for coffee.

Once she got the carafe going, she perched herself upon a stool at the breakfast bar, waiting for the sweet sound of boiling water. Lost in the fuzzy space between being asleep and being awake, she patiently waited for a cup of hot coffee, scenes of last night flooding her memory.

The latter part of the evening with the girls went rather smoothly, and proved to be the perfect distraction from her current conundrum with a particular man. They listened to music while enjoying a swim under the stars, and eventually made their way back inside to finish off a few more bottles of champagne while watching cheesy romantic comedies. It's not that she disliked them, most were pretty funny, but she just couldn't understand why they always ended the same way.

In the real world, there was no happy ending guarantee, but her friends seemed to eat it up. So many nice girls meeting nice guys and falling in love, complete with all the trappings of romance: flowers, gifts, and perfect sex. She had been with enough men to know those movies were a joke. A cash grab to make people think this generic formula was normal and highly attainable. Jaded by reality, she just wasn't sold on it anymore. If the heated moment in the pool house told her anything, it was that maybe she needed something... different.

Through no fault of her own, she had gained a glimpse into his most private of thoughts. As sinfully delicious as they were, it still surprised her. Of course she, the avid dater, enjoyed male attention, but she had never experienced anything quite like this before. His intensity, his domineering nature, the way he had utter control over her... it was such a new feeling. One she wanted to explore.

But her pride wouldn't allow him such an easy victory. She wanted to tease him, push his buttons, just to get a rise out of him. Unfortunately, Neji proved difficult to read. More often than not, he and his actions were completely unpredictable, which would inevitably leave her at the mercy of the fickle man's desires. Perhaps she should listen to her body and give in to the unknown. She wasn't sure what she'd find going down this path, but she felt ready.

Lifting her nose to inhale the enticing aroma of the freshly made coffee, she was coaxed out of her stupor and into the immediate realization that she was no longer the only one in the kitchen. Rubbing her blurry eyes, she noticed Neji standing in front of her on the other side of the bar, preparing his own beverage of choice. Soundlessly, she watched as he continued to peel and cut fruit for his smoothie in complete silence. He moved around the kitchen freely, unbothered by her presence, never once offering a glance in her direction. Not allowing herself to become annoyed by this, she chose to give him something to look at instead.

Sloughing off the shoulders of her robe, Ino generously adjusted her breasts inside the bikini top she was still wearing, leaning over the counter with folded arms as she watched him closely for any sort of reaction. It was hopeless though, no matter how hard she tried to get his attention, he wouldn't bite. It was hard to swallow his current actions after what he pulled last night. It made no sense why he would go out of his way to ignore her when it was just the two of them.

"Good morning, all!" Tenten announced over the whirl of the blender.

Ah. Good call, Neji.

"Good morning" the drowsy blonde offered absentmindedly, chewing on her bottom lip, lost in thought.

"Hn," Neji grumbled, stuffing an apple into his mouth as he collected his smoothie and left the room.

"He's such a Grumpy Gus in the mornings," Tenten confessed, grabbing coffee mugs from the cabinet for everyone.

"Wait, what?" Ino probed, her head snapping around to face Tenten.

How the hell does she know? Don't tell me they...

"Neji. He's not a morning person. He's even grumpier on missions, too."

"Oh, right. Because you're teammates..."

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't have had that much alcohol last night. How's your head? You feeling okay, Ino-chan?"

"Of course, silly. Why wouldn't I be?" she laughed nervously.

"Ok, weirdo. Don't go getting all loopy on us again."

"Who's got the loopies?" Sakura yawned, following her nose towards the coffee pot.

"Nobody, Forehead!" Ino lectured, getting up from her stool to pour everyone some coffee. "You guys worry too much, I'm fine."

"You seem distracted, is all," Tenten finalized, holding both hands in the air defensively.

"Yeah, I guess... but getting clocked in the head and almost drowning can do that to a person."

"Ok, Ino-pig. If you say you're fine, we believe you. But if you start feeling weird again, you gotta let us know. Okay?" Sakura leveled, pointing a finger at her in all the seriousness she could muster this early in the morning.

"Fair enough," the reluctant blonde agreed, taking a sip from her steaming cup.

She faded in and out of that morning's conversation, her thoughts always returning to a particular person. She found herself fixated on him for some reason. She had been teased and toyed with, only to then be ignored. But, what was she doing even thinking about such pointless drivel? If any other guy had treated her the same way, she wouldn't waste her time thinking about them, that was certain. But here she was, thinking about him.

She needed answers.

Placing her empty mug in the sink, she excused herself, desperately needing a walk to clear her mind. She followed the corridor back to the tea room, pulled on her shoes, and exited the building through the patio doors. Disappearing through the trees in the backyard, Ino wandered aimlessly in thought. Once the forest thinned, she found a natural trail and followed it through the Hyuga's elaborate garden.

For someone who'd spent most of her life tending to plants and working at the floral shop, she was quite impressed with the variety she found herself surrounded by. It surprised her just how many rare specimens they had, and in such large quantities, too. To say that their garden was immaculate, was an understatement. It was clear to her that whomever tended to these gardens, not only did a great job, but cared for it like a labor of love. Each bud, flower, petal, and stem was pristine. She had never seen anything like it, and took her time appreciating each one as she walked curiously through the highly curated garden.

Awestruck, she let her sandaled feet guide her through seemingly endless miles of flowers, archways, fountains and topiaries, before coming to an abrupt halt once she spotted a sitting figure on the gazebo up ahead. It was a large stone structure that overlooked the small pond at the edge of their property, and was partially covered by the towering overgrowth of wild rose bushes that twisted their way up its columns, all but consuming the structure.

There among the thorns, sat her tormentor, with all the poise and grace expected of an heir to a noble family. She approached heavy footed and hellbent on confronting the bastard, but as she came to stand in front of him, his eyes remained shut. She knew he could sense her, but he refused to acknowledge her presence. Sighing, she crossed her arms over her chest, and refused to speak until he acknowledged her. After that didn't work, she resorted to her own bag of tricks, making the seal for a mind transfer jutsu as a voice cut through the silence before she could finish.

"What?" Neji huffed, eyes still shut, but twitching with irritation.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to meditate. It helps calm the body. You should try it, you seem... tense," he smirked knowingly.

"Enough bullshit, Neji. Tell me what the hell you want from me."

"You have such a foul mouth. Would you like to know what I'd do to that dirty mouth of yours?"

"D-Don't try to distract me! Answer the question."

"You talk too much."

"So? What are you going to do about it?"

As his eyes finally opened, Ino realized that was probably not the best comeback she could muster, and regret immediately shot through her as he stood and walked towards her. Towering over her now, he remained unfazed, silently weighing his options. Growing uneasy beneath his gaze, she began to fidget, unsure of what would happen next.

"I'll tell you what I'd like do about it, but first, you must answer my question. Why are you here?"

"I was just out for a walk. I'm not stalking you or anything," she admitted, not at all comfortable with how he was looking at her now.

"But why are you here... standing in front of me... asking about last night?"

"I just... I mean..."

"Look, if you don't know why, then you shouldn't be here," Neji admonished, folding his arms over his chest.

"I wanted to know!"

"Wanted to know what?" he urged, his pale eyes gazing at her pointedly.

"I wanted to know what last night was about."

"I thought I made my intentions rather clear," he admitted, pushing a stray curl out of her pouting face.

"So, you do want me?"

"After last night... after being inside my head... you're still in disbelief? Don't be so dense."

"I'm allowed to be skeptical. Especially since you've never shown any interest in me up until yesterday."

"I've showed you what I want. You either want it, or you don't. Until you figure out which it is, I suggest you leave."

"Why are you so damn confusing? You act like you want me, but you've ignored me all day. What do you really want?"

"I want you to be quiet and listen to me very carefully," he commanded softly, extending a single finger to lift her chin up to face him, amused at the blush spreading across her face.

"We are not compatible in any way, in fact, you down right irritate me. Yet, I still find myself wanting you."

Seeing the slight wrinkle in her forehead, he could tell she was still confused. After a brief sigh, he continued in his matter-of-fact tone, eyes lingering on her pouty lips as he spoke.

"Don't misunderstand me, Yamanaka, there can be no attachments. We aren't a couple. This won't be a relationship. There won't be any dates. And, you are not to breathe a word about it to anyone. I'm a Hyuga, there are rules I must follow."

"You can't be serious?" Ino scoffed, shaking her head in astonishment.

"I'm quite serious."

"So, what? I'm just supposed to be okay with being your dirty little secret?"

"I wouldn't put it so crassly, but yes."

"Okay, so let's say I go along with this deal of yours... what's in it for me? It all seems fairly one-sided."

"You'll get me, and I, you. You will be mine, and mine alone. It will then be your responsibility to satisfy me. Rest assured, satisfaction will be a two way street."

"Well, you've certainly given me a lot to think about," she asserted sardonically, words dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

Feeling a firm grip on her arm, she looked back, suppressing the urge to kick him right in the throat for even thinking she'd be okay with such a proposition. The anger she felt welling up inside her soon settled once she took in his honest features. Neji seemed so genuine... hopeful, even. It all seemed so very unlike him, as if she was stealing a glimpse at what he tried so desperately to hide from the eyes of others. It made her feel... special. As if watching a lotus bloom, she was beginning to see the many layers that this man possessed, wondering if she would be so lucky to see each one.

Perhaps she could keep this one secret all to herself.

"I hope you do think about it. I look forward to your answer... among other things."

Before she could continue their discussion, Ino picked up on an approaching chakra signature. The familiar flame of energy was quickly approaching the gazebo. Looking through the obstructions of the garden behind them, she couldn't make them out, but knew they would appear soon.

"I better get going," she stated nervously, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You know where to find me," the taciturn man nodded, picking up on the imminent arrival of another.

Walking back through the gardens, she smiled as she caught sight of Hinata sprinting in her direction. She appreciated the concern, but damn, that girl worried too much. It was adorable and heart warming the way Hinata seemed to be the mother in the group, always looking after everyone and making them feel comfortable. If only she could help herself in that way...

"Ino-chan!" she called, nearly tackling the blonde in a crippling hug.

"H-hinata... I can't... breathe," Ino gasped, patting her friend on the back.

"Oh, s-sorry," she laughed nervously, "I was just so worried when you disappeared. We're supposed to stay with you, and then we couldn't find you."

"It's okay," she soothed as they fell into step beside each other. "I'm sorry I worried you. I just needed to clear my head."

"At least you were with Neji-nissan," Hinata comforted, locking their arms together. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, that? Neji just wanted to, erm, apologize."

"Really?" she posited, never knowing her cousin to apologize to anyone.

"Yeah, I was out walking and we bumped into each other. He said he was sorry for yesterday's training accident. I guess he felt bad about it, or something."

She didn't feel great about lying to her friend, but Ino had to admit, she was rather good at thinking on her feet. She couldn't exactly deny speaking with Neji, not when Hinata had obviously seen them, no doubt using her Byakugan during her search efforts. But for the time being, this was a good enough cover for their brief gazebo interaction. Part of her wanted to look back, wanted to know if his eyes still followed her as she felt a niggle in her chest. Ino wasn't sure why she felt compelled to be around him all of a sudden, she could only hope that she would soon see him again.

"How does that sound, Ino-chan?" Hinata asked, oblivious to the fact that her friend had zoned out and didn't hear a single word she had said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sounds good," Ino agreed blindly, feeling terrible about tuning out and thinking about a certain someone who was plaguing her every thought.

"Great! I guess we'll meet up with everyone for dinner after your check-up with Tsunade-sama. It'll be nice to see everyone, don't you think?"

"Everyone, huh?" Ino pried, perceptive enough to know who Hinata was referring to. "Will Naruto be joining us as well?"

At the mere mentioning of his name, the voluptuous indigo-haired woman was transformed into a blushing, stuttering, ball of nerves. Her pointer fingers tapped anxiously against each other as she thought about the orange-clad loudmouth that had stolen her heart all those years ago. As if thrown into a daze of her own, Ino's words were lost on her, at least until she felt an elbow gently prod against her ribs, causing her to leave the dreamy stupor she found herself in.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel, Hinata?"

"I might... one day," she gulped, staring at her feet.

"Just be confidant," Ino encouraged, "He'd be stupid to ignore such a kind and pretty woman like you."

"Naruto-kun isn't stupid."

"Exactly, Hina-chan," she smiled, knowing the love birds just needed a generous push in the right direction.

"It's not so easy," Hinata confessed, "Telling someone how you feel takes courage. That, I think I can muster one day, but what if he doesn't feel the same way? I couldn't take it. I would die from embarrassment. I just couldn't imagine my life without him."

As she let Hinata's words wash over her, Ino felt a tug on her heartstrings. Those two were clearly meant for each other, and she hoped Naruto would receive the wake up call that has been a long time coming. If only he could see how she felt, perhaps that would be all it took to give her dear friend the happily ever after she deserved. Sure, it didn't happen very often, but when two people who are so clearly meant for each other dance around their feelings, it made her want to help see it through for them.

Naruto was helplessly caught up in being the recent village hero, after all, it had only been a year since the war ended. Upon their return to Konoha, suddenly everyone was Naruto's number one fan. He was, far and away, the most popular person in town now because of his heroism. It was easy to understand Hinata's trepidation about getting close enough to him to make her feelings known. Hell, she'd have to take a number at this point before she got a chance to speak to him with the crowd that constantly followed him around these days.

She wasn't sure how, but by the time they reached the Hyuga estate, Ino knew she would help her friend convey the feelings she had been harboring all this time. Tonight, the gang would be going out for dinner, and she was hell-bent on creating an opportunity for them to connect. Hinata had done so much for her, it was the least she could do to try and repay her for always being there for her. Ino wanted to see someone get their happy ending, after all, Hinata had defended and loved Naruto when no one else would. If anyone deserved the fairy tale ending, it was her.

Mentally cheering herself on, she gathered her belongings from the tea room and readied herself to leave. If she was going to try and pull this off tonight, she'd need some help. Since Tenten had already left to track down and invite Rock Lee to dinner, Ino promised Hinata that Sakura would take her home. Initially she had refused the chaperon for the short distance it was back to her place, but she could see the worry in her face, and accepted, not wanting to be troublesome. She detested this babysitting nonsense, but orders from the Hokage were just that, orders. At least the added time with Sakura would play to her advantage, giving Ino ample time to relay her plan for this evening.

Between the two of them, they would see to it that Hinata had an opportunity to bond with the object of her affection. With Sakura being one of Naruto's best friends, she was sure to help steer the oblivious kyuubi container in the right direction. Having grown closer to Hinata in the last year, Ino would also do her part to plant the seeds of love and courage. With any luck, they would soon be able to see that seed grow and bear fruit.


	4. Chapter 4

With the promise of Sakura's return in a few hours to collect her for the check-up with Tsunade, Ino sighed as she plopped onto her bed. She was finally home, and she was finally alone. She was mentally exhausted and craved time to herself to think about the events that took place over the last two days. Suddenly, flush from the remembrance of Neji being so close to her, Ino took a deep breath, trying not to think about how good his body felt against hers. Trying to ignore the tingles she felt deep within her core at the sudden shock of feeling his arousal press against her sensitive center. Trying to forget the teasing nibbles along her bottom lip, and the penetrating gaze he always leveled at her.

Feeling her temperature rise, Ino sat up and opened the balcony doors, closing her eyes as the fresh outdoor breeze wafted over her fevered body. Staring out the opened doors, she found herself tracing her bottom lip with her fingertips, still imagining the pull of his teeth, butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the realization of how close their mouths were. She felt the trademark pull of attraction, that much was obvious, what she hadn't anticipated was how unexpectedly strong it was.

Neji was intense, fever inducing, and awfully full of surprises.

She thirsted for his touch, wanting so badly to feel his body against hers once more, curious of what pleasures await her at the end of his fingertips. Ino had told herself she would think over his indecent proposal, knowing she could easily say no. However, she found herself entertaining the idea just for the hell of it, wanting to stifle her inhibitions and see if he held up against his own word.

'Satisfaction will be a two way street.'

Would Neji really satisfy her?

The thought was tempting, and honestly had her imagining the possibilities of their arrangement. She had tried many times, but finding pleasure at the hands of another was more difficult than she could have ever anticipated. Most men would promise her one thing, and deliver quite the opposite. So what was she to expect from Neji? Would he be like all the others, or would he be... different? Ino hoped she would be pleasantly surprised, and then it dawned on her.

Here she was, fanning herself while thinking of the possibilities with this man, when she blatantly told herself she would just think about it. It was clear she already had her decision made, all she had to do was follow through. She silently wondered how anyone would go about telling someone something like that. It's not like she could bring it up over dinner in front of everyone, and they don't exactly make 'Yes, I've agreed to be your secret sex friend' greeting cards, so neither of those options would work. It appeared as if she would need to get creative.

Glancing at the clock, Ino gave herself a determined nod, clapping her hands together as she went about getting ready for this evening. She had just a few hours before dinner, and she had so much to do! Assuming he would also be at dinner tonight, she bit her lip, feeling equal parts excited and anxious at the prospect of seeing him again. Still, she would have to find a way to convey her decision to him somehow... or perhaps she would make him wait. As fun as it would be, she wondered if she, herself, had the patience and resolve to wait it out.

Although she had known him for years, Ino had only recently been forced to look at her colleague in a whole new light. No longer the safe and platonic friendship, he was now a haunting vision of lust, more than capable of flustering her nerves and rattling her cage. She was drawn, simply a moth to a flame, chasing after the promise of satisfaction. He was like an invasive weed in her garden, try as she might, she just couldn't get rid of him. He kept popping up, each attempt to vanquish his presence only bringing about more, and soon, she found herself consumed by him.

Digging through her closet for something tantalizing to wear, Ino silently wondered if she, too, was in his thoughts just as often. Of course, she had only witnessed a brief moment inside that thought process of his, but was it a fluke, or something more?

Pushing silly questions aside, she quickly made her selection and started the shower, grateful that steam quickly enveloped the tiny bathroom. She wanted to hurry and get through her shower routine so she could focus on getting ready. Ino wanted to knock his socks off tonight, wanted to taunt him and make his mouth water for her. Call it selfish, but she wanted him to have a hard time getting her out of his head, only wishing he, too, could feel the same way she was feeling at the moment.

Based on what few details she actually ascertained from their little mishap, Ino clearly knew to play up her assets. If he liked looking at her cleavage, she would give him an eye full. If he liked staring at her ass, she would make sure it was on display. Besides, they were going to a fancy new restaurant, surely she wouldn't be overdressed and look out of place in what she had picked out, so it was perfect. She only hoped he brought his appetite, because dinner was about to be served.

****

"My, my. Don't we look lovely," Tsunade commented, her honey eyes darting between the two women standing in front of her desk. "A little formal for a check-in, isn't it?"

"We've got dinner reservations with friends after this, Tsunade-sama," Ino explained, offering a polite smile.

"I see. Some place nice, I imagine?" the Hokage inquired, giving their outfits a second glance.

"We've been wanting to try the new place, Matcha Lily," Sakura confirmed, fidgeting under the close scrutiny of her mentor.

"Very well then, I won't keep you long," Tsunade responded, folding her manicured hands together. "Yamanaka, any more misfires to report?"

"No, ma'am."

"So, just the one incident from yesterday, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, that is good news. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Um, what do you mean?" Ino replied shakily, feeling her heart rate increase.

"Is there anything else I should know about what happened yesterday? Any other side effects or mishaps?"

"No, ma'am. Nothing that I can think of. I feel fine."

"I'm glad you are feeling better, just take it easy for the next few days. If anything else happens, report to me at once. Understood?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Dismissed," the curt blonde announced, waiving the pair off.

As they made their leave, Ino released a sigh of relief. Thankfully, the threat of head splitting migraines and random mind transfers were behind her. One eye opening experience was enough for her, especially since she was still dealing with the aftermath of what occurred. Again, her thoughts returned the Neji. She was nervous, yet giddy. Like an academy student on their first day, not knowing what lay ahead of them, but happy to be there and ready for anything.

Readjusting herself inside the low cut front of her halter dress, Ino made sure everything was in its place. The short black dress revealed her ample cleavage, and hugged her body tightly, the high slit on the thigh giving passersby glimpses of her long, toned legs. She had noticed the stares they had received from Kotetsu and Izumo upon entering and leaving the Hokage's office, and it had brought a proud smile to her face. Surely this dress would earn her the attention of a certain someone else tonight. She was serving herself on another silver platter for him, but would he help himself? And would he want seconds? The idea was beginning to make her mouth water.

****

"So where is this place?" Ino inquired, as she and Sakura made their way through the thinning crowd.

It was the tail end of the dinner rush, and it seemed like everyone was in a hurry to get home. The sun was setting, coating everything in its bright orange glaze as it was swallowed by the horizon. Ino felt the warmth of its light against her bare back wane as they walked towards the downtown district. It was the more historical part of Konoha, but at night, was home to the swankiest eateries and bars. It was an odd juxtaposition of old meets new, but at night, it offered a lush sense of atmosphere.

"It should be up here on the left," Sakura grinned with excitement, "I've heard great things about this place, and can't wait to try it."

"Oh, is this the new place Hinata was talking about last week?" Ino questioned, flipping the hair out of her face.

"Yep, that's the one!" Sakura laughed nervously, trying not to notice the stares the two were receiving as they made their way down the street. "Ino, are you sure I look okay?"

"Are you kidding me? You look stunning, Forehead!" Ino enthused, loving how the color and cut of the dress complimented Sakura's features. "This totally suits you. Much better than that tired old dress I've seen you wear for the last three years."

Ino was a sucker for a makeover, but she had to admire her handy work, the girl looked good. That's why when Sakura had arrived in the same potato sack of a dress she'd always worn, it made her want to cry. Sakura was all business and no pleasure these days, and her wardrobe was in serious need of updating. She never understood why that woman refused to embrace the inner sex goddess that she knew lurked beneath the surface, long forgotten.

With another dive into her closet, Ino found a strapless dress she had bought without trying on, only to find out the cup size was a bit too snug for her liking. Unfortunately, she had already removed the tags, so returning it was no longer an option. Luckily, it fit Sakura like a glove, the soft Merlot fabric hugging her curves in all the right places. After a bit of makeup, Sakura was ready for their evening out. After all, if she was going full glam tonight, her sidekick needed to look the part as well.

Sakura's natural beauty was enviable, but she enjoyed seeing her friend light up at the sight of herself all dolled up. She had to imagine Sakura rarely got the opportunity to do it herself working at the hospital as much as she did. Sometimes, all it takes are a couple of small tweaks to give yourself a boost of confidence. Perhaps, she would keep that in mind when it came to Hinata.

"Here we are," Sakura's voice chimed in, interrupting Ino's internal rambling.

Looking around, Ino was shocked to see so many people lined up waiting for a table. Fearing how long it might take them to seat a party of eleven, Ino was regretting her choice of footwear. She had picked the tallest heel she had, wanting her legs to look extra long and appetizing tonight. However, standing in them for hours was not something she was so keen on doing.

Before she could seek out a chair or bench to sit on, Ino spotted their group. Waving as she made eye contact with Tenten, Shino, Hinata and Kiba, the pair of beauties made their way over to their spot in line.

"They told us it would be at least an hour... an HOUR," Kiba growled, rubbing his stomach.

"Next time, I'll definitely try to get us a reservation," Hinata confessed, her head falling forward like she had failed everyone.

"Don't worry about it, Hina-chan," Tenten reassured, giving the shy Hyuga a slap on the knee, "Besides, it's nice to have the time to catch up with everyone."

"Speaking of," Ino interjected, "Where is everyone else?"

"They should be here soon. I told everyone eight o'clock, sharp," Tenten shrugged, looking at her watch.

Ino was glad they had spent the extra time getting ready, it seemed as if everyone else was also dressed to impress. Tenten was wearing a sleeveless white silk cheongsam with an intricate black and purple floral design, she had even curled her hair, pulling one side back with an ornate jade hair comb.

Shino was wearing his standard goggle glasses, but opted for a navy dinner jacket and slacks, as did Kiba, who donned almost the same outfit, but in black. Kiba had even slicked his long, shaggy hair back, making the fanged man appear uncharacteristically polished and refined.

Even Hinata wore a new dress, practically glowing under the paper lanterns strung outside, as the light reflected off the beading of her silver floor length gown. With the dark purple shawl around her shoulders, and her long tresses curled and side swept, Hinata looked quite picturesque. She looked absolutely stunning, no doubt, trying to steal the eyes of a certain whisker-faced man.

"Everyone looks so nice!" Ino beamed, feeling a sudden nudge to each arm.

"Why, thank you," Shikamaru and Choji gloated in unison, happy to see their teammate.

"Choji, you're back!" she exclaimed, hugging him as if he'd been gone for years.

"It's only been a few days, Ino. Besides, you know I can't turn down a dinner invite," the burly bearded man chuckled, glad to be back home with his teammates.

As he spoke, Ino smiled into the red fabric of his dress shirt, enjoying one of his warm and healing hugs she had become accustomed to over the years. She had missed the big lovable teddy bear, and was glad to see him again. She thought it was admirable how he and Karui had agreed to take turns visiting each other since they still lived in separate villages, but she secretly hoped Karui would hurry up and move to Konoha. She had already lost her sensei and her father, she didn't want to experience the absence of a teammate as well.

Breaking their hug, Ino released her arms from around his neck, barely catching a glimpse of two familiar faces walking towards them. Turning to give Shikamaru a hug as well, Ino locked eyes with the man she had been waiting to see all day, watching as he gracefully approached, looking especially handsome in his black formal kimono. She smiled coyly at him, appreciating the handsome sight before her, but noted the slight frown tugging at the corners of his mouth as he watched her.

"You guys finally made it!" Tenten clapped, motioning for them to hurry to her side.

"We would've been here sooner, but somebody wanted to stop and pick flowers," Neji griped, folding his arms over his chest.

"Flowers hold so much beauty, it would be a shame if a beauty were not to hold them," Lee recited smoothly, producing a bouquet from behind his back, extending them to Sakura with a cheesy grin and a wink.

Sure they were mostly wild flowers and weeds, but it was the thought that counted, right? Ino admired his devotion to her friend, and the flowers were a nice touch. At least it showed he was thinking of her, and thought she was beautiful.

"Thank you, Lee," Sakura remarked, taking the bouquet and admiring them. "They're beautiful."

"Was it worth it?" Neji questioned the man in the green tang suit, scoffing as he watched Sakura awkwardly try to figure out what to do with the wad of plants.

"Some people like flowers..." Ino defended, keeping the bright smile on her face. It was such a kind gesture, Neji should be taking notes, not making Lee feel bad.

Briefly, their eyes locked, causing Ino's heart to flutter as a chill rolled down her back. Trying to act unbothered, she turned her attention towards her teammates, blending into the conversation easily. They babbled on about what they were going to order for dinner, but Ino wasn't thinking too hard about it, choosing to keep her periphery focused on the the tall man in black. She watched him like a hawk, noticing how his gaze kept returning to her, even as the queue shuffled forward, he always adjusted his position to keep her in his line of sight.

That spell, however short lived, was broken once she saw Hinata's downcast expression between the shoulders of Shikamaru and Choji. She seemed more interested in the ground than conversing with her teammates. Every now and then she would look up, watching the corner at the end of the block, before returning to her feet. It was sad to watch her suffer silently, living each day with the weight of your thoughts and feelings, unable to voice them. Hinata had finally gathered enough courage to set up this entire evening, in the hopes of spending some time with the tangerine tactician, yet, he was nowhere to be seen.

Closing her eyes, she focused on her surroundings. Over the babble of the crowd around her, through the clicking of footsteps of those traveling the streets behind her, Ino launched her wide net of surveying chakra, looking for a specific signature. His chakra was so dense and exponentially greater than any other living soul in this village, it did not take her long to pick it out. He was close, and she quickly identified what was holding him up.

Squeezing through her teammates, she approached Hinata, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He's on his way, don't worry," she whispered, smiling at her friend warmly.

"He seems busy, maybe tonight wasn't a good time," Hinata confessed, having already sensed the crowd that surrounded the approaching man.

"You gotta start somewhere, Hinata. It's not like his fan club is going to eat dinner with us, I'm sure you'll have an opportunity."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she nodded in response, trying on a faint smile.

"Oi! Naruto!" Kiba shouted over the crowd, waving his arms to signal the group's location.

After signing a few autographs and taking a photo with a young boy, Naruto waived good bye, and jogged over to where they all stood in line. Immediately, he hugged Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sakura, waiving energetically to the rest of the group that was still enjoying some light chitchat.

"A bow tie? Really, Naruto?" Kiba teased, inspecting the crimson knot with his hands.

"What? The saleswoman said it was 'classy' evening wear," Naruto pouted, straightening the bow and running a hand through his loose blonde locks.

Ino was impressed, never knowing Naruto to own anything remotely close to being called 'evening wear.' But she had to admit, he cleaned up nicely. Instead of sweats or a track suit in a hideous color, he wore a crisp white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of dress khakis and a vintage orange vest. And to complete his ensemble, he donned the surprising red bow tie. It was an unexpected touch, but one he did justice. Judging by the blush on Hinata's face, she approved of the new look as well.

"You look handsome, Naruto-kun," Hinata offered quietly, her hands wringing the ends of her shawl as she spoke.

"Thank you," Naruto bowed, "See? Even Hinata likes it."

"Yeah, she does," Kiba chuckled, nudging Shino in the ribs with his elbow.

With a confused look spreading across Naruto's face, Ino decided it was time for a quick change of topic.

"So," she blurted, "You haven't missed much, the hostess told us it was going to be at least an hour before our party could be seated, and that was some time ago. Why don't you and Hinata go see how much longer it's going to be, hm?"

"O-okay..." Naruto drawled, his brow raising at Ino's odd suggestion.

"Great! Now you kids run along," Ino hurried, giving Hinata a wink when she looked back apprehensively.

"What was that all about?" Choji pondered aloud, turning his head towards Ino.

"It was nothing, I just want to know how much longer I'm going to have to stand in these shoes."

"Uh huh," Shikamaru sighed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his dark slacks.

"Shut it, Shika. Don't give me that look."

"What is it?" Choji pleaded, glancing back and forth between his two teammates that were still locked in a stare down.

"Don't you see, Choji? Ino is forcing those two together, as if matchmaking was a forte of hers."

"Yeah, but... don't those two like each other?"

"Oh, Choji. We all know Hinata has been in love with Naruto for years, but he is completely oblivious. See, Ino believes that if you have feelings for someone, you should just spring it on them."

"There's nothing wrong with telling someone how you feel," Ino boasted, watching the pair make their way towards the hostess.

"No, you're right, there isn't. However, to just spring it on an unsuspecting person... in public... around a large group of friends... that has disaster written all over it. Do you think Hinata would be able to handle that?"

Shit. That damned genius was right.

Clicking her tongue, Ino turned her attention back to her team. With a roll of her eyes, she threw her hands up in the air, frustrated with the entire conversation.

"I'm just trying to help," the huffy blonde admitted, choosing to relocate beside Sakura, who looked like she was trying to endure a lively conversation with Lee.

All she wanted to do was help Hinata, she just forgot how delicate the woman's feelings could be. Her moods were fickle enough as it was, so she needed to think less like herself, and more like Hinata. Maybe tonight wasn't the ideal environment for a full confession, but at the very least, they would hit it off over dinner. She would just have to make sure they sat beside each other.

As she whispered to Sakura about getting the two to sit together, Ino was fully aware of who was standing just behind her now. Sure, he might have had his back to her while he talked with Tenten about their upcoming mission, but there were only a few inches separating their bodies while they stood in line. Every flick of her hair brushed against his back, earning her a sideways glance over his shoulder. Once she had his attention, she would always find a reason to bend over, giving the man a better look at her hindquarters.

Whether she was whispering bits of her plan into Sakura's ear, or adjusting the ankle strap on her shoe, Ino enjoyed seeing him stare at her backside so openly. At one point, they had briefly grazed each other, her spine stiffening as she felt the palpable charge between them ignite. The attraction was undeniable, and she found herself enjoying this game of cat and mouse a little too much, feeling her blood rush through her body, heating her cheeks. The fever had returned, and she hoped they would soon be seated, as she fanned herself and prayed for the sweet relief of the air conditioned interior of the restaurant.

As if her silent prayers had been answered, Naruto and Hinata reappeared to let the group know their table was ready. They cheered in unison, and slowly made their way through the crowd towards the door. As the jumble of friends fell into a single file line at the entrance, Ino felt a large hand skim across her lower back, guiding her.

"After you," Neji's deep voice breathed, the warmth of his breath tickling her shoulder as it fanned out across her skin.

A quiet 'thank you' was all she could muster as she swallowed harshly. Her mouth had gone dry all of a sudden, and she was glad they would at least be getting something to drink soon.

As they made their way through the interior of Matcha Lily, Ino was in awe. It was, in a word, chic.

Dim cascading chandeliers hung over tables cloaked in heavy linens, a single lily in a glass vase dotting each one. The terrazzo floors glittered beneath her feet, their intricate patterns of rich green stones and tiles mesmerizing her as she followed the group to the large U-shaped booth they were being seated at.

Thankfully, Naruto and Hinata had started to fill in one side of the booth, and ended up right beside each other. But with her and Neji bringing up the rear of the group, they also were seated beside each other. Upon taking her seat, she felt Neji slide in beside her, their thighs briefly touching. They were so close, she could feel his body heat on the bare skin of her legs, suddenly making her very nervous. Trapped together inside the booth, she knew there was no escape. She was stuck.

"So, we ask for a table, and were told it'd be at least an hour. But Naruto shows up, and suddenly a table is available. How does that happen?" Kiba jested, opening his menu.

"Everyone loves Naruto, Kiba. Keep up, will ya?" Shikamaru explained, loving the look Ino shot him across the table.

"I don't know about all that," Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "All I did was ask about our table."

"I don't care what magic you used, I'm just glad we get to eat now," Tenten chimed in, having already picked out her meal.

Once the waiter returned with their drinks, they took turns placing their orders. The menu offered a pristine selection of Asian cuisine, and even some high end takes on such classics like ramen and yakitori. There was truly something for everyone here, and Ino was very impressed with their variety of floral teas, opting to try the blooming Jasmine tea.

As she watched the ball of dried leaves spring to life in the clear glass tea pot, she was captivated. The hot water worked quickly to reanimate the blossom, which unfurled and began to swell, steeping the water with its aromatic fragrance. It was truly a beautiful process to watch unfold. She was so distracted by the drama in her tea pot that she barely had enough time to pick out her entrée before it was her turn to order, ultimately deciding on the spicy tuna and summer vegetables.

With food on the way, the table erupted in conversation and laughter. It was nice to see everyone together like this, especially these days. So much had happened over the last few years, but even after so much change, it was nice to enjoy a slice of the good ol' days. Humming with delight into her cup, Ino took a mental picture of the group at the table, hoping this would remain a wonderful memory for her to look back on.

With the Hokage hopeful sitting at their table, his celebrity ushered a few fans their way, as the jovial blonde was totally unbothered by their requests of autographs and high-fives. It was charming to see the former social pariah be so accepted by the village that once shunned him, but it probably didn't help Hinata feel more comfortable by his side. She could never seem to find her voice before, and now she probably didn't feel like her voice, alone, would be loud enough. Naruto was a very hot commodity these days, and everyone was after his attention, she just hopped Hinata would make a move before someone else did.

For Ino, the only moves she felt were the brushing of Neji's elbow against hers, or the graze of his leg against her as he adjusted his feet beneath the table. He had yet to speak to her since they sat down, and she was beginning to grow restless. She needed a sign, any sign, from him that she was on his mind.

She wanted to whisper a simple 'yes' in the man's ear, but where was the fun in that? Besides, he probably didn't want anyone wondering what they were whispering about anyway, so she was simply going along with that part of his proposition. If she was lucky, maybe he would offer to walk her home after dinner. Then, she would see to it that he got his answer.

As the food arrived, the table grew quiet as everyone dove into their meals. They were famished and the food was beyond perfect. She could overhear Choji tell Shikamaru he planned to bring Karui here on a date as she enjoyed the spicy tuna, which practically melted in her mouth. She wanted to take this opportunity to suggest that it might be best for Karui to relocate to Konoha so that he could bring her as much as he wanted, but the appearance of a hand on her thigh stopped all thoughts in their track.

Slowly, the warm hand slipped beneath the slit in her dress, and rested fully on her inner thigh. Taking a sip of her ice water, she cleared her throat, trying not to act affected. She watched Neji continue to eat with his other hand as if nothing was going on beneath the table cloth, amazed at how easily he could pull it off. Taking another bite of her own meal, she continued to act unfazed, playing along with whatever this was shaping up to be.

Smiling to herself, she made the necessary preparations for her Mind Transmission technique, using the contact between them to communicate telepathically, unbeknownst to the rest of the table.

"What are you doing?" her voice echoed inside his head, Neji giving her a quick glance as their mental connection was established.

"I wanted to touch you."

"Here? In front of everyone?"

"No one can see my hand."

"But why? What are you thinking?"

"You, of all people, should know what I'm thinking. You know what I want."

"I also know what you don't want."

"Details, woman. Details."

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"You're gorgeous, but you know that, right?"

"..."

"How could you not? You know what you're doing with that dress."

"And what is that?"

"You're tempting me. You've been doing it all night."

"Have not!"

"Lie to me all you want, but I know the truth. Just admit it."

"Maybe I just felt like teasing you, did you ever think about that?"

"All the time."

"..."

"Do you ever think about it?"

"Yes..."

"Then tell me."

"What am I supposed to say, exactly?"

"Tell me your decision. I need to know."

"..."

"Stop biting that lip, and answer me."

"Hey, Ino, how's the spicy tuna?" Choji asked from across the table, noticing the flush of color on her cheeks.

"I-it's... pretty hot..." she admitted breathlessly, reaching for her ice water and taking a few large gulps.

At being pulled out of their secret conversation by Choji's question, Ino had hurriedly disconnected her mental link with Neji, much to his dismay. His grip on her thigh tightening when he realized she was no longer tapped in, but eventually letting up as he finished his plate.

"I might try that next time," Neji interjected with a sly smile, "What you have looks delicious, and I do like it spicy."

Taken aback by his divulgence, Ino stared at him as if he had sprouted a second head. But before anyone could notice, everyone seemed to chime in and agree. She wanted to slink beneath the table and crawl out of this place. She felt the skin of her face flush with a fresh supply of blood, the fever returning to her once again.

The rest of their evening was relatively uneventful, everyone having been caught up in conversation. Neji was going over the mission schedule with his team, while her and Sakura gossiped about random goings on at the hospital. Every now and then, a young academy hopeful would come over and request something from Naruto. It was adorable, really, but Ino could see how closed off Hinata had become over the course of their meal. She was deflating, and it had to be stopped.

Initially, they were falling right into Ino's plan. They had sat together and were making conversation, but kept getting interrupted before they could make it past small talk and pleasantries. It was frustrating enough to watch, and she couldn't imagine how Hinata must be feeling at this moment.

Perhaps Naruto would just need to walk her home, the long evening stroll back to the Hyuga mansion was sure to create some romantic alone time for the lovebirds. Who knows, maybe she would work up the nerve to kiss him goodnight for his valiant effort of seeing her home safely.

As dinner came to an end, the group paid their tab and came together one last time outside the restaurant. It was completely dark now, the quiet streets glowing beneath the incandescence of the paper lanterns. It had been such a wonderful evening out with friends, and everyone appeared to be in good spirits, even Hinata.

"Well," Tenten began, "It's been fun you guys, but we've got a mission in the morning, so I better be off. Neji, Lee, walk me home will ya? We've got a few more details to cover before the morning."

As she watched the three make their leave, Ino sighed, having missed her chance to have a certain someone walk her home. But, it couldn't be helped, work was work. Turning her attention back to the remainder of the group, she waived off Kiba and Shino who made their way towards the bar at the end of the street, both on the prowl for more than just a pint.

"I should be going too," Sakura chimed in, "I haven't been able to run any errands lately, so I need to stop by the grocery store while I'm out."

"Me too," Choji chuckled, giving Shikamaru and Ino a hug goodbye as he and Sakura made their leave. "I need stock up again. Nothing sadder than an empty pantry!"

Glaring at Shikamaru, Ino nodded towards Naruto and Hinata as if sending him a silent threat. With a slight eye roll, he gave her a slight nod in understanding. He didn't like meddling in other people's business, but he was sure if he didn't help Ino this time, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Thanks for hanging out, Naruto. I'm glad you could get away from the crowd to hang out with us nobodies for a while. We've missed you, buddy."

"Of course, you guys are my friends. I've been kinda lonely lately... training with Kakashi and learning diplomatic Hokage stuff is actually pretty boring. Hopefully it isn't all paperwork and late nights," the blonde laughed nervously.

"Don't sweat it, you'll do fine. Just keep up the good work, okay?"

"You know I will, good buddy."

"Look, Naruto... uh, I'm going to walk Ino home. Will you make sure Hinata gets home safely?"

"Sure, I guess that's fine. Why don't we all go together?"

"I, uh, would love to, but... I've gotta buy some flowers for my mom. Ino is gonna take me by the shop, so it's kinda out of the way for you two."

"Oh, okay. Tell your mom I said 'hi,' will ya? Tell her those cookies she sent me were amazing, I ate them all in one sitting!"

"Will do," Shikamaru promised, waving over his shoulder as the couples went their separate ways.

"Cookies?" Ino chortled, eyeing her teammate for more information.

"Yeah, she loves that kid. She's always sending him food and stuff these days. You know I've been to the store three times this week just to get her baking supplies? Such a pain."

"Aw, how come she never makes me any cookies?" Ino pouted.

"Because she knows you. When is the last time you even ate a cookie?"

"I don't know, actually... I'm trying to stay trim," she smirked, hands smoothing down over her hips.

"Exactly. She knows it'd just be a waste. Besides, why are you so determined to lose weight? You already look amazing. Even if you gained fifty pounds, you'd still be gorgeous."

"You shut your dirty mouth!" Ino exclaimed, terrified by that thought.

"It's true," Shikamaru insisted, watching her closely out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, yeah," she teased, nudging him playfully. "Now about these flowers..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, thanks for walking me home, Shika," Ino giggled, nudging his shoulder.

"Not a problem, but we didn't really have to stop and get flowers for my mother. I only said that so Naruto would walk Hinata home."

"Now you listen here, your mother deserves those flowers. You are the man of the house, you need to show her now, more than ever, how much you love and appreciate her."

"Yeah..." he winced, looking down at the street with the heavy reminder.

It was true.

Both he and Ino lost their fathers during the Fourth Shinobi War, and unlike some of his friends, he just couldn't bring himself to move out of the house afterwards. The thought of his mother sitting there day and night all by herself was such a painful burden to carry. He couldn't fathom putting her through that, not to mention, she'd probably end up bugging him to come over and visit or eat dinner anyways.

He'd had time to process the wounds caused by his father's death, but, sometimes the reminder that he was truly gone was such a pain. At least he still had his teammates and friends to keep him company. Nights like tonight didn't come around too often these days, everyone was usually busy with their various roles and responsibilities since job permanent placement was just around the corner. Things around the village were finally looking up, and he rather enjoyed seeing everyone in such good spirits.

Plus, tonight had the added bonus of walking Ino home, which he found more comforting than usual.

Having watched her fall into the river and not surface sent a rush of dread through his body. Instantly, the thought of having to lose another so close to his heart made him queasy. He felt his nerves frazzle and anxiety skyrocket as he frantically tried to get over to her location quickly.

But he was too slow.

If this had been a real world happenstance, what would the outcome have been? Would he be laying flowers on another gravestone at the memorial? How could he live with himself after something like that?

Those were the thoughts still keeping him up at night. His fear gave him some rather surprising insight as realization set in. The slow, sinking feeling of tender emotions he dare not say aloud.

Looking at her bright and shining smile, he couldn't help the tug he felt inside his chest. Ino was beautiful, and quirky and honestly a handful at times... but she was his dear friend... his teammate. His feelings now bordered on inappropriate, and he just tried to ignore them for the sake of his team. But when she looked at him the way she was now, it was hard to stifle those feelings.

"Ino... I-"

"Yes, I know you know. But she'll appreciate them, nonetheless. Women love surprise gifts," she grinned, knowing how that was sure to brighten Yoshino-san's day.

"I'll uh... keep that in mind," he laughed nervously, swallowing the words that almost slipped from his mouth. "Well, I guess this is goodnight."

"G'night, Shika-kun," Ino smiled once again, hugging her teammate before heading for the building's entrance.

With one final wave, Shikamaru watched as she disappeared through the glass doors and up the stairwell towards her apartment on the top floor. With a sigh, he felt the tension in his body slowly dissipate. As usual, his eyes glanced up at the dark balcony he knew was hers, waiting for the flicker of light that told him she had made it inside.

"Goodnight, Ino," he whispered to himself, looking down at the beautiful bouquet he held in his hands.

With another sigh escaping, Shikamaru turned and made his leave, trudging down the streets towards home.

How troublesome.

****

"Ugh, finally!" Ino exclaimed, unbuckling the ankle straps on her heels and flopping down at the end of her bed.

Crossing her legs, Ino massaged the tender arch of her foot, cursing her choice of footwear once again. Had she known she was going to be doing that much standing and walking, she definitely would have chosen a more suitable pair of heels.

But, they had done the job intended.

On multiple occasions her legs had caught the attention of a number of onlookers... one in particular. His lengthy side glances were obvious. So obvious, that at one point she thought someone might call him out on his watchful ways. But none would be so brave as to call someone like Neji Hyuga a lech... not if they wanted to walk away in one piece.

As far as she knew, their little secret was still safe.

Allowing a bit of healing chakra to sink beneath her skin, she sighed and repeated the same treatment to her other foot that was throbbing for relief. Having quelled the screaming ache of her feet, she checked the clock on her nightstand, grimacing at the time.

When did it get so late?

Rolling her eyes at the minuscule amount of sleep she was going to get before work, Ino let her head slump forward. Not only did she have to open the flower shop in the morning, but she also had a shift at the hospital in the afternoon. By the time she'd get home, it'd be late, and she'd be doubly exhausted.

Until she received her job placement duties from Tsunade-sama, she'd just have to deal with the stress of such seemingly endless days. Hopefully, they wouldn't last too much longer.

With any luck, she'd receive a promotion and perhaps have more time to devote to her new position. If so, she'd definitely have to cut back on her hours at the shop, thus giving her a much needed break from the family business.

Letting her head hang tirelessly in defeat for a few moments of self pity, the blonde pushed all stray thoughts aside, and resigned herself to the notion of sleep. The quicker she fell asleep, the quicker tomorrow would come and go. Only then, would she find the rest she sought.

When she opened her eyes, her gaze focused on the slice of skin peeping from beneath the thigh slit in her dress. Pressing her open palm to the top of her thigh, she allowed her hand to slip beneath the opening of the fabric and curve down toward her inner thigh.

Immediately, she thought of him.

As if she could still feel his touch, her cheeks flushed, imagining it was his hand that was creeping beneath her dress now. Taking in a deep breath, Ino released it slowly, letting this feeling wash over her entire body.

Her skin tingled, her pulse throbbed, and her eyes slid shut as she became a passenger to this sensation. Thoughts of how he had touched her in the bathroom the night before came flooding into her mind as the smallest of whimpers left her pursed lips.

She wasn't sure why the sensation of desire was so strong, only that it was completely intoxicating. For having such pale eyes, Neji's glare was gravely dark and captivating. It rendered her powerless and left her wanting more. She wanted his attention, she craved it, as if it was some indefinable need.

Ino felt the heat emanate from her skin as the Neji-induced fever returned.

Walking towards the balcony doors, she opened them and joined the cool night air, propping her elbows on the railing as she gazed at the view below. The twinkling lights of the village were enchanting as the unmistakable rustle of leaves blowing in the wind filled the breeze with its subtle song.

Having felt calmed by the serenity of her surroundings, Ino took in one last glimpse of the village she loved so dearly, and headed off to bed. As she crossed the threshold of the opened french doors, she felt – rather than heard – the presence of another behind her.

Turning around quickly, her body jolted with surprise, her eyes falling upon the very man that had just invaded her thoughts.

Before her, stood the Hyuga heir, himself. He looked calm on the surface, but his eyes seemed to tell a different tale. The milky orbs were rather pointed and focused as he silently approached her, her body having been frozen in place by his sudden appearance.

"Neji... w-what are you-"

"Do you have it?" he interrupted, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Do I have what? Work in the morning? Yes. It's late, can we do this another-"

"Do you have an answer?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, trying not to appear overly enthused.

"Not 'maybe.' Yes or no," he snipped, annoyed with her indecision. "I need to know, now. I have a mission in the morning, and I cannot afford to lose anymore sleep over this. I need to be able to focus, and can't have anything hanging over my head stressing me out."

"I see..." she reflected momentarily before raising a brow at him. "I stress you out, do I?"

"Of course you do, woman. You're driving me crazy. Just give me an answer."

"I'll give you my answer, but, I need your help first."

"With?"

"My dress," she admitted smoothly, turning away from him and pulling her hair over one shoulder. "I think the zipper is stuck."

As she peered over her shoulder at the stoic man, she felt the heat of his gaze as it roamed over her entire backside. She smiled cheekily as he closed the gap between them, his fingers finding the clasp with ease. Without haste, the zipper was lowered, inch by inch, down her spine. The languid and tortuously slow pace with which his fingers moved, only made the situation more intense... as if he was teasing her.

And she was loving it.

As the zipper came to a halt, she felt the warmth of his thumb as it grazed the skin of her lower back. With her skin practically aching for his touch, she waited breathlessly for his next move. Would he slide his fingers up her spine? Would he slowly open the back of her dress like gift wrap? Would he yank it off her body in a rush of lust?

But as she waited, nothing more happened.

Seems he was onto her, and she would be forced to give her answer before he played along any further.

"Tell me," he demanded softly.

With her hands holding the dress to the front of her body, Ino slowly turned to face him. She could see his resolve was slipping, his hands now balled into fists at his side, as if fighting the urge to reach out and touch her. When their eyes locked, she began to bite her lip, stifling the smile that tugged at her mouth.

Lowering her hands, Ino let the black garment fall from her body, to the floor. Standing proudly, she kept his gaze, urging him to understand the meaning behind her actions. Left only in her matching bra and panties, she felt she could not be more clear about her intentions, and stood waiting for any sign of understanding.

Surely, the amount of genius this man possessed would not go wasted in this moment. It should have been completely obvious what her answer was.

She wanted him.

Inching closer to her scantily clad body, Neji towered above her, his eyes roving over her body as a satisfied sigh left his lips. "So, I take it you accept the terms?"

"I do," she breathed quietly, eyes transfixed on his mouth with increased anticipation.

"All of them?"

"Yes," she agreed, her voice merely a whisper, as the anticipation left her body trembling for his touch.

"Very well," Neji purred, a smirk upon his lips as he drank in the sight of her and her black lace lingerie.

The dark glow in his eyes should have been terrifying, but it only proved to excite her. Her breathing was shallow, and a chill broke out across her skin as she felt the bang of her heart against her rib cage.

And then he was upon her.

His lips came crashing down, claiming hers with a desperate need. His hands cradled the sides of her face as he kissed her fully, his teeth pulling at her bottom lip in a teasing effort. Surprised by the gentle scrape of teeth, Ino released a gasp, which Neji took full advantage of. As her lips parted, his tongue delved in to find hers, eager to feel it.

There was no battle for dominance, his tongue was definitely in charge... and definitely knew what it was doing. It was all she could do to hold onto him, her nails digging into the broad expanse of his back as she felt swept away by the hunger of such a kiss.

By anyone of less talent, this kiss would have been a sloppy mess, but Neji displayed a clear knowledge. Ino was still in shock, her knees having felt weakened by such a hot-blooded kiss that she leaned back against the door frame. As Neji pressed his body against her, standing took little effort now.

And for that, she was grateful. The way he was relentlessly kissing her made her eyes roll back in her head, her mind grow foggy, and her body go slack.

In a blur of lips and tongues, they continued, Neji swallowing each of her moans before tilting her head back to suckle at the soft skin of her neck. Squirming as his mouth closed over the pulse point at the base of her throat, Ino panted, clasping onto the fabric of his yukata. In an attempt to keep her still, Neji pressed himself more firmly against her, growling against the curve of her neck.

Each kiss and nip against her throat earned Neji a satisfied sigh, and each bite earned him an even more favorable moan. The way she was fervently moving against his body was driving him mad with a blinding need, and all he wanted to do was scoop her up and toss her onto the bed and hear her cry out into the silent night.

But... with the mission looming over his head, he knew they had to stop.

As his roaming mouth made its way back up to hers, he claimed her lips once again, her tongue more than happy to dance with his as she whimpered against him. Breaking the kiss for air, they both stared breathlessly at each other. Their eyes were hazy and unfocused, and their cheeks were flushed pink with boiling lust, each obviously wanting more than just a kiss.

"Th-that was..."

"I know," Neji smirked, amused at having left the talkative woman speechless. "As much as I'd like for this to continue, I'm afraid I must go."

"Yeah... your mission... right."

"Don't worry, there's more fun to be had. I should be back in a few days."

"Okay, safe travels," she smiled up at him, admiring his softened features.

With Neji planting one last kiss upon her lips for the evening, he nodded to her as he made his leave. Flickering out of sight as he made his speedy return home, Ino could feel his chakra fade into the distance, hating the sinking feeling she now felt in his absence.

Closing the balcony doors, she smiled to herself, her mind already playing the images of what had just transpired between them on repeat. Turning off the lights, she slipped beneath the covers and stared up at her ceiling, hoping the next few days would pass quickly. She was giddy with excitement at the prospect of having more fun with such a smoldering man.

That was by far the best kiss of her life, and Ino found herself salivating at the thought of this 'more' he spoke of. What would it entail? Would it also leave her breathless? Would it satisfy her?

She could only hope.

****

The next morning came far too early.

As Neji dressed himself and readied his traveling pack, he entertained visions of the night prior.

With a smug grin lighting up his usually stoic features, he hurried and left the Hyuga manor, taking to the tree tops with a brisk leap.

After meeting up with his Tenten and Lee at the Southern gate, they all took to the trees, quick and quiet as they made their way from the village, to one of the southern ports of Fire Country.

They had been handed this mission by the Fire Daimyo himself, who was apparently having some trouble keeping the port city of Himitsu aligned with the Shinobi Allied Forces Pact. This city was on the up and up, having suffered great poverty in the past, only now seeing the benefits of investors and expansion that was ushered in during the time of peace.

However, this brought a certain greed of money to the table for the newly prosperous port, and for some reason, they were now accepting under the table "donations" from a certain rogue band of thieves. In exchange for lump sums, they were to look the other way when cargo ships carrying undisclosed and undocumented goods docked for inspection. An act which only served to undermine the era of peace that was so recently achieved.

They weren't sure what they were smuggling, but if they were pocketing as much as they thought they were, it couldn't be good. In order to complete their mission, they'd need to be able to see inside the large wooden crates and ascertain the exact goings on in the underbelly of this booming city on the rise.

The Daimyo was no fool, he could see the merit of Himitsu's transformation, but if illegal activities were happening beneath their noses, the bright future the city was sure to have on the horizon would be snuffed out. If certain individuals were capable of bribing the port authorities, then the bad apples would need to be separated from the rest of the barrel in order to save the whole bushel.

For Neji, this mission was a pretty open and shut case. They'd stakeout the docks, locate said ships, use his visual prowess to identify the smuggled goods inside the crate, and arrest the crew responsible for their import, forged inspection documents, and distribution of goods.

This was, by far, the most interesting mission he and Team Gai had been on since the war concluded, only this time, there was a reward waiting for him upon his return.

His thoughts turned to this woman so often these days, and knowing she was more than happy to oblige his fantasies certainly put an extra pep in his step.

She was his.

With the blonde goddess wrapped around his finger, he felt unconquerable. There were so many things he wanted to do with her. Never before had he experienced such a burning desire.

"Neji, what is your hurry? We have all day to get there, and the ship isn't due into port until the early morning hours. Can you please slow down?"

"Feeling a little sluggish this morning are we, Tenten?" Neji scoffed.

"Get bent! It's early, and you're unusually chipper this morning. What gives?"

"Can't you feel it, Tenten? Neji is blooming in the springtime of youth! He has embraced this beautiful day, and is alive with the fire of determination."

"Ugh, you guys make me sick. The sun hasn't even fully risen and it's already been a long day."

"Hurry, slowpoke. We'll be stopping halfway to change into our civilian clothes and get something to eat. You can gripe all you want, but it won't help you move any faster."

Judging by the grumbling from behind him, he could tell he was getting under her skin, but Neji didn't care. If anything, his words would only serve as encouragement. With Tenten, her anger only fueled her speed and agility. They'd been a team long enough for him to know exactly how each of them operated. Once their motivations aligned, they were a well-oiled, unstoppable machine.

As he lead the team in their V formation through the forest branches, Neji grinned to himself once again. Mile, by mile, they were that much closer to completing their mission. With each step quicker and stronger than the last, he kept his eyes on the prize.

Calm and collected he may have seemed, but his mind was a blur of skin that smelled of roses, and sparkling eyes of turquoise.


End file.
